Del Otro Lado Del Sol
by Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma
Summary: Vine desde mi galaxia a investigar este mundo Lo encontré detrás de una esquina y me basto un segundo Para saber que aquí flotan de la mano lo trivial y lo profundo Comencé a caminar lentamente por el bosque, en donde había estacionado mi nave, y busque una ciudad en la cual poder investigar si este es un buen lugar en el cual poder seguir viviendo. Song Fic.


_Vine desde mi galaxia a investigar este mundo__  
__Lo encontré detrás de una esquina y me basto un segundo__  
__Para saber que aquí flotan de la mano lo trivial y lo profundo_

__Comencé a caminar lentamente por el bosque, en donde había estacionado mi nave, y busque una ciudad en la cual poder investigar si este es un buen lugar en el cual poder seguir viviendo, como me pidió mi mujer. Al llegar, empecé a observar todo el comportamiento de los humanos.

_Descubrí cosas de buena apariencia pero sin entrañas__  
__El hambre y el caviar bajo sus pestañas__  
__Y mujeres que perfuman su indecencia con channel__  
__Y disfrazan de óscar de la renta un cuerpo infiel_

En ver eso, me puse a pensar en mis amigos… como los extrañaba y por sobre todo echaba de menos a mi amada esposa… Lucy. Pero al mismo tiempo analice algo más en este planeta.

_Descubrí que aquí el amor es una hipótesis inconclusa__  
__Se que tienen una vaga idea pero sigue difusa_

También que aquí los hombres se creen geniales por tener muchas mujeres a su lado cosa que me dio un poco de asco y como diría mi amigo Elfman "_Hombre es aquel que tiene una sola mujer amada, con quien pasar toda su vida y la hace feliz"_ ese fue el consejo que dijo cuando otro amigo mio, llamado Loke, vivía con muchas mujeres pero eso lo hizo razonar y luego se enamoro de su mejor amiga llamada Aries.

Era tan feliz en esos momentos mi mundo era tan lleno de amor… pero entonces, esa tragedia ocurrió…y recordarla me producía ganas de llorar y esa desgracia era que:

_En mi galaxia la especie se extingue y es inevitable__  
__Abunda el amor pero no hay sol ni agua potable_

¡Exacto! no podía hacer nada contra eso, de apoco todos se fueron muriendo, mis amigos… mi familia… todos, hasta mi esposa. Tanta tristeza me daba recordarla a ella y a los demás, que al momento pensé "_Dios es a veces injusto… nosotros que nos cuidábamos unos a otros, que cuidábamos el ambiente y él nos castiga de esta manera…"_ me dolía pensar eso de mi superior, pero ¿tanto amor les tenia a estos tiranos que se hacen llamar humanos? ¿No se suponía que debían ser amables? Parece que me estaba equivocando, aquí cada uno se cuidaba por si solo y si alguien necesitaban ayuda urgente, lo dejaban a su suerte.

_Del otro lado del sol hay un mundo en decadencia__  
__No es casualidad que tierra rime con guerra__  
__Del otro lado del sol hay un mundo en decadencia__  
__No es casualidad que humano rime con tirano_

Había venido aquí por nada, solo para encontrarme a la cosa más triste que había visto en mi vida. Decidí que me marcharía, por lo que comencé a dirigirme hacia mi nave, mientras pensaba-_Lo siento, Lucy. No podre cumplir tu petición, eso es como un suicidio para mí, aquí todo causa tristeza, la gente no es como allá es muy solitaria y no tiene amor. Perdóname de verdad, sé que en este momento me mirarías enfadada y reclamarías__** "Querido, ¡Dales una oportunidad!"**__ pero sinceramente no puedo, aquí no seré feliz-_

Luego al llegar a mi nave, prepare las cosas para viajar, me senté en mi asiento del conductor y razone-_ Maldición, viaje más de cien años luz ¿Para esto? ¡JA! , me decepcione, solo malgaste mi tiempo. Prefiero morirme de sed en vez de estar aquí, aparte… podre ver a mis colegas y a mi Lucy-_ Estaba sonriendo, sé que es extraño, muchos de ustedes estarían tristes al saber que se morirían. Pero yo me sentía tremendamente feliz, al saber que podría ver a mis amigos y a mi mujer.

Al darme cuenta, la nave comenzó a despegar y en eso dije-¡_ADIOS IDIOTAS! Disfruten que aún están vivos, porque si siguen por ese camino… pagaran las consecuencias ya que, Dios les hará pagar eso a su debido tiempo-_luego de decir eso, regrese satistesfecho mi planeta… Listo para reunirme con mis seres queridos. Pero yo Natsu Dragneel, no estaría completamente feliz hasta que vea a mi hermosa rubia de ojos marrones llamándome de nuevo con su dulce voz.

En eso susurre-_ahí voy, amada mía. Prepárate para recibirme-_Y sonreí….

_**Eso fue lo último que recuerdo...**_

_**¿¡QUE TAL!? ¿LES GUSTO?**_

_**ESPERO QUE SI… YA QUE ME ESFORCE EN HACERLO : /**_

_**BUENO ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS REVIEWS!**_

_**NOS LEEMOS! BESOS! SAYONARA! :D**_

_**PD: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE NUESTRO IDOLO HIRO MASHIMA! :D**_


End file.
